My life as a god
by Wisdom-comes-naturally
Summary: What happens when Percy becomes a god? will he ever get Annabeth? or will he marry someone else? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Yo guys this is my first fan fic so just try and read it if you don't like it then FUCK YOU!**

**Try and enjoy it though I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My life as a god<strong>_

Chapter 1: I become a God forcefully

I accompanied Annabeth to her cabin. Today I was beat the war just ended and I was glad it is and hope there isn't anymore for the next years but that will never happen too bad though. I leaned in closer for a kiss and held onto her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. We broke apart breathing heavily when we heard Malcolm yelled.

"Annabeth, mom already hates Percy now your kissing him in front of her cabin, are you trying to get him killed?" we both laughed and she went inside.

"Good night Seaweed brain"

"Night Wise girl" I was about t say something else but she already closed the door

I walked to my cabin relieved that the war is over. I denied the gods gift of immortality again and I never wanted to be immortal all I wanted is to live life especially with Annabeth but tomorrow will be perfect after breakfast I will do it. I opened the door and walked in my room locking the door behind me. I took out a small grey box from the drawer and placed it inside the pocket of my rented tuxedo. I straightened the tie and made sure there's no imperfection on the suit then something hit me behind the head and the last thing I saw was a figure holding a baseball bat and everything went black.

I woke up in a marble white room with a kitchen, TV, Computer and a living room. It's like I'm in an apartment. I felt different somehow like I'm more powerful than before. I sat up and I have a massive headache and noticed that I don't have a shirt on or any clothes for that matter. I stood up and walked out of bed looking for my clothes when a nymph came in with some clothes. I quickly grabbed the blanket blushing wildly as she giggled. I thanked her for the clothes and she left. She gave me a blue shirt and jeans. Where am I? Why am I here? Why do I feel different? I walked out of the door to find myself in Olympus.

"I see our awake" someone said behind me. I turn around to find Hermes

"Lord Hermes why am I here in Olympus?" I asked and he smiled at me

"Come let us go to the throne room" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We entered the throne room and all of the Olympians are here even Hades which made me feel very uncomfortable. Athena looked away from me when I came in guess she didn't like me kissing Annabeth in front of her cabin, Aphrodite was reading a magazine, Artemis was looking down at her feet and… is she…blushing? I looked at Apollo who was trying hard not to laugh at his sister, Demeter was scratching at her arm chair. Dad was smiling at me that made me relax a little, Hetsia was poking at the hearth, Ares was cleaning his knife just like Clarisse would do in a senior counselor meeting, Dionysus just looked bored, Zeus just looked at me. I bowed awkwardly at the gods and Hermes slapped my shoulder smiling.

"No need for formalities, you are a god" he said and I looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?" I said and looked at Zeus "You made me a god?" and he nodded. I was really getting angry. I felt like hitting something "Why? I never wanted this!" I yelled

"Please Perseus calm down your causing a storm in the Philippines" Poseidon said

I fell to my knees covering my face with my hands. I never wanted this. I wasn't listening to whatever Zeus was saying. I would rather die than become a god. Kill me now I thought kill me now and I'll go to the underworld either in Elysium or Asphodel better yet the fields of Punishments rather than this. I don't want to live forever while my friends get t o live life and have a family. All my hard work applying for jobs earning money for this very special day now it's all ruined. My life is now more like Hell than before they fucked up my life just like that knock me out and turn me into a god. I wasn't listening to whatever they were discussing when I heard them say 'marry Artemis' and I looked up with a shock expression.

"What?" I said and looked at Artemis who was blushing tomato red "What did you say?"

"He said you will marry Artemis" Apollo said smirking at his sister

"That can't be right she's a maiden goddess, she sworn off the company of men, her hunters would shoot me if they even saw me and I should choose who I would marry not you!" I reasoned

"Well he is right father I can not marry him it will break my vow" Artemis stated

"Silence It is decided you will be engaged to Perseus Jackson god of fresh water, loyalty, friendship, horses, weapons and protector of heroes" Zeus said

"What about Annabeth? I can't just dump the love of my life! That's why I never wanted to be a god or immortal for that matter. Why would you even turn me into a god?"

"Because you have denied our offer of immortality twice I might add. You have humiliated and insulted us" he snarled at me

"And what this is my punishment be a god and marry a maiden goddess" I argued and turned to Poseidon "I never wanted this Dad please you got to stop this"

"I am sorry son what is done is done" dad said

"This is Bullshit all of this is FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I shouted and walked out of the throne room before I got out dad said.

"Great Manila is flooding"

**So? What'dya think is it nice idiotic or confusing pls! review!**

**Next chapter is gonna be awesome with something lemonish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm gonna quit this story I lost inspiration and made a new… SORRY GUYS!**


End file.
